Snake of Clearing Eyes/Relationships
Relationships *'Azami:' Azami was the Snake's master before she gave up her power to Marry so that she could live.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 10 It was the one suggesting her to create the never-ending world, or the Kagerou Daze. *'Kenjirou Tateyama:' Kenjirou is the Clearing Snake's current "master", but has no control over it. It is using Kenjirou's body to reach his goal, which is to meet his wife, Ayaka, again, while pursuing its own goal, to create a new Medusa in the real world using Marry. It deliberately extended the time in which it took to grant Kenjirou's wish through the many resetting of routes, all in an effort to exist for longer as it can only remain sentient, or conscious, when it is granting a wish. It is unknown if Kenjirou knew of the loop the Snake was causing, but the Snake had openly stated that Kenjirou did not want his family to die, even though his wish required that it be so. However, if Kenjirou had in fact objected to these deaths remains to be seen.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 *'Marry Kozakura:' Marry is the Clearing Snake's current target as the possessor of the queen snake, the Snake of Combining Eyes. *'Konoha:' Konoha was killed while being taken over by the Snake of Clearing Eyes. It used his body to kill the gang in order to awaken Marry's Medusa powers. Once it had taken possession of the boy's body, the Snake comes under the assumption that through this act the "Konoha" that its new body once belonged to has vanished completely. However, in the final episode of Mekakucity Actors, the Snake, posing as Black Konoha, was prevented from achieving its goals of forcing Marry to reset the world's timeline. During this it learned, to its disbelief, that the personalities of both Haruka and Konoha, who appear to be separate beings, were very much alive. When Kenjirou's wish to be reunited with Ayaka was finally granted through the act of dying, the Snake became distraught, begging the Mekakushi Dan (who were present at the time) to give it a wish that it may grant, as it seems that the Snake cannot remain sentient when it is not granting a wish. To answer it Haruka joined the Dan - shocking the Snake further in the process - and presented it with the final wish of his other self, Konoha. Although he still seems to be suppressed somewhat by the Snake as he only appears in a reflection of "Black Konoha", Konoha is still able to speak, and with this he utters his final request: to fulfill his promise to Hibiya by saving Hiyori. The Snake protests, but is helpless as it vanishes along with Konoha, whose fate after this remains unknown.>Mekakucity Actors - Episode 12 *'Shuuya Kano:' Kano was used by the Clearing Snake as a "helper" in pursuing its goals. It threatened him with the life of his family, if he should do so otherwise.カゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- *'Ayano Tateyama:' Ayano had a conversation with the Snake through her father's body before she committed suicide, partially foiling the Snake's plans of combining all of the snakes to grant her father's wish of seeing Ayaka. This, in fact, proved to be an advantage to the Snake, as it could now force Marry to reset the timelines, which would allow it to live for longer. *'Hiyori Asahina:' At the end of Mekakucity Actors, the Snake is forced to become a surrogate life for Hiyori, enabling her to return to the real world with the others. It is assumed that the Clearing Snake cannot form a separate consciousness within her like it was able to with Kenjirou and Konoha. References }} Category:All pages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships Category:Subpages